kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Outfit
|type = Collectible |properties = Dons the user alternative wear }} An outfit is an item in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. General Information Outfits are generally pieces of clothing or armor that Kirby or another playable character can obtain and wear. They often only serve as cosmetic changes to suit the player's tastes and give him/her more to wear than a standard costume. These costumes go by different names depending on the game and occasionally include a unique-looking weapon. Rare Outfits Rare outfits are obtained by beating Single Player Mode with a specific Copy Ability. The changes are purely aesthetic and do not increase attack damage or attack hitbox size. By playing Single Player again, there is a chance that an opponent Kirby might wear an unlocked rare outfit. Masks Masks can be unlocked for King Dedede to wear. In addition to changing the look of the king's face to reflect another character, a voice clip from the character plays on every fourth backbeat. Dedede can wear a Kirby Mask, Meta Knight Mask, Waddle Dee Mask, Masked Dedede Mask, and Taranza Mask. Masks are unlocked based on certain criteria. The Masked Dedede Mask is obtained after completing every normal level. The Taranza Mask is obtained after completing every secret level. The Kirby, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee Masks are obtained if the game detects Kirby: Triple Deluxe save data on the system. DDDD Mask Kirby.PNG|The Kirby, Waddle Dee, and Meta Knight Masks DDDD Mask Dedede.PNG|The Masked Dedede Mask DDDD Mask Taranza.PNG|The Taranza Mask Gear Armor and weapons are available at Magolor's Shoppe in the village, where they can be purchased with Gem Apples and Fragments. Unlike other outfits in the series, these increase Kirby's stats and can be upgraded to increase them even more. Headgear Every Copy Ability (excluding poll winners) and character has three costumes, referred to as headgear, in addition to their default costumes. Most of these are obtained from an in-game shop, though amiibo from the Kirby and BOXBOY! series are required to unlock special costumes for the Sword and Bomb abilities, as well as each of the non-Kirby characters. Headgear does not alter gameplay in any way, and serves only cosmetic purposes. Swapping headgears typically changes the weapon that is being held as well. An example of this is the Newspaper Hat, which also changes Kirby's sword into a rolled-up newspaper. Likewise, equipping the Gymnastics Leotard changes Kirby's whip to a ribbon. The first headgear for an ability costs 750 Battle Coins, the second costs 1500 Battle Coins, and the third costs 3000 Battle Coins. For Waddle Dee and Meta Knight, they are 1500, 3000, and 6000. For King Dedede, they are 3000, 6000, and 9000. For amiibo-related headgear, they are unlocked just by using the amiibo. Classic Kirby s.]] When the player clears The Ultimate Choice on the Soul Melter EX difficulty, he/she unlocks a button on the Select Mode screen. Pressing it causes Kirby's physical appearance in every mode to change—it reflects Kirby's original design from Kirby's Dream Land. Pressing the button again reverts him back to his modern design. Related Quotes Trivia *Taranza's voice, provided by Hirokazu Ando, had never been heard prior to Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. The Taranza Mask allowed players to hear it for the first time.Miiverse *Despite the "Celebration Picture Reward!" title on the Classic Kirby announcement message, completing a celebration picture does not unlock the costume. Gallery KBR Alt costumes.jpeg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Headgear 2.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Ultra Sword Headgear.jpg|Using the Kirby amiibo unlocks the Ultra Sword Hat Amiibo headgear.jpg|All of the headgear obtained from amiibo KSA Retro Kirby 1.jpg|Classic Kirby in Kirby Star Allies KSA Retro Kirby 2.jpg|Classic Kirby is injured. KSA Retro Kirby 3.jpg|Classic Kirby is KO'd. References Category:Collectible items Category:Items in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Items in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Category:Items in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Items in Kirby Star Allies Category:Items in Super Kirby Clash Category:List